


Skate Date

by SophinaBlackwood



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Double Date, Established Relationship, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophinaBlackwood/pseuds/SophinaBlackwood
Summary: Neville wants to go on an ice skating date with Dolph Ziggler. Oh, and Sami Zayn... and Kevin Owens.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Running the Ropes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040893) by [SophinaBlackwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophinaBlackwood/pseuds/SophinaBlackwood). 



> This is an excerpt and one of my favourite pieces of writing ever from my long-form Dolphnev fic, Running the Ropes. After watching the recent UpUpDownDown between Sami Zayn and Neville, I couldn't help but laugh when Neville goaded Sami about his ice hockey ability (link to exchange in gifs below).
> 
> I thought I would repost this by itself for everyone to enjoy if you didn't catch it in Running the Ropes.
> 
> http://mithen-gifs-wrestling.tumblr.com/post/154943603289

“I think I got an idea for our date.”

“Oh yeah?” Dolph looked up from where he was lazed out on the couch, turning down the volume of the Game of Thrones episode credits.

“My friend’s in town so I was thinking we could all go to the ice rink.”

"Ice rink? Do they even have those in Florida?"

"Of course," Neville laughed, crossing his arms over a pillow on his lap.

“With your friend?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s not a date babe. That’s a threesome,” Dolph paused, “Do you _want_ a threesome?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,“ Neville giggled, going bright red. Dolph squinted. “Look, it will be fun I promise. Can you skate?”

“Yeah, babe, I’m awesome at it. I grew up in Ohio, you know,” Dolph scoffed, leaning forward and draping himself over Neville. He grinned as he drew a sharp breath from his babe, drawing a line up the inside of Neville’s thigh with his finger, “Wanna see what else I’m awesome at?”

 

* * *

 

 "You couldn't have worn something warmer?" Neville asked as he walked up to the entrance of the ice-skating rink where Dolph was leaning against a glass wall and tapping away on his phone. He was wearing a megadeath muscle shirt and jeggings. The sliding doors opened and a small gust of cold wind brushed over them. A group of figure skaters exited practice, one doing a double take in their direction before huddling into the other girls, giggling profusely.

"Fashion over form," Dolph boasted, "Unless you're me- then it’s fashion _and_ form." He flexed proudly.

Neville stared with bemused disgust. Unbelievable.

"Where’s _your_ jacket, babe?"

The Geordie adjusted the top button of his polo shirt, “I can handle the cold. You, on the other hand--”

Neville was cut off as a blur rushed behind him, picked him up and twirled him around. Neville craned his head with shock, elation replacing his expression when he saw who it was. “SAMI!”

“Nev, my boy!!”

Dolph stood aghast as Neville wrapped his arms tightly around the tall redhead, who was wearing a black Lonsdale bomber jacket with tartan lining and a newsboy cap. His mouth only widened further when he saw Kevin fucking Owens dolefully bringing up the rear.

“Dolph!” Neville finally removed himself from Sami and brought Dolph in for a side hug, “This is my mate, Sami.”

“Dolph Ziggler, right?” Sami glanced to Neville with a smirk, “What’s the relation?”

“A friend,” Neville smiled. Dolph felt like he’d been shot in the back with a bullet.

“Nice to meet you, man,” Sami said, holding out a hand. Dolph remembered him now, he answered one of Cena’s US Title open challenges months ago and injured himself mid-match. He’d been recovering and stuck in NXT ever since. He also remembered Neville mentioning the name a few times here and there but he thought it was a girl called ‘Sammy’. Also, why the fuck did he have a big dumb grin plastered on his face?

Dolph looked to the outstreched hand, repulsed, but took it languidly. “Yo.” His attention turned to the fourth member of their group. “Owens.”

“Ziggler.”

Neville’s smile strained at the tension before he gripped Sami’s elbow with a low, sharp, “Can I speak to you for a moment?”

As they disappeared, Dolph looked Kevin up and down, who also had his arms exposed, wearing one of his own shirts and trackpants. “Who the hell invited you?”

“Sami,” Kevin said.

Well that was sort of a relief.

Apparently sometime when all three of them were in NXT, Neville had challenged Sami and Owens to a two on one handicap ice hockey game. They never got the chance to do it because Owens went on a rampage to try and kill Sami. Dolph couldn’t understand then why Sami had invited Owens along and was trying to be chummy with him. But then he supposed he had been rotten to Neville for months as well and he was very grateful to have been forgiven.

Owens was completely different here to what he was usually like at work, too. He moped around at on the outskirts of the group as Sami and Neville caught up, routinely hugging and touching each other which sent shots of pain up Dolph’s arms.

“Get used to it,” Kevin said, noticing Dolph’s expression.

“Get used to what?” Dolph echoed.

“Them,” he nodded over to Sami and Neville before opening the rink door and gliding out onto the ice.

Dolph tied the last lace on his rental skates and stood, shivering and rubbing his arms. He should’ve worn a long sleeve, damn it.

“You okay, dude?”

Dolph looked up to see Sami walking up to him, concerned. Why was he so worried? _Jerk_. All toasty and warm in his jacket. As he thought it, Sami pulled off his bomber jacket and offered it to Dolph. “Here, don’t want you catching a cold or anything.”

“No thanks,” Dolph said bitterly.

Neville made his way over to them and laughed lightly, “It’s okay, take it, Dolph.” He glanced to Sami, “He’s just being proud.”

Dolph suppressed a pout and ripped the jacket from Sami’s hand, hurriedly putting it on. He hated how nice and comfortable it was, already warm from its owner's body heat.

“Just make sure you give it back,” Sami smiled, “I’ve had problems with people stealing my things before.”

Dolph didn’t say anything, he just watched horrified as Neville and Sami got onto the ice together. Stupid Sami Zayn. What was so good about him anyway? Why did Neville smile at him like that? He was just a lanky awkward guy with a stupid hat, what the hell.

“Told you,” Kevin said lazily, passing by where Dolph was by the barrier.

Ten minutes later, Neville zig-zagged over to where Dolph had tripped and fallen in the center of the rink. “You ‘lright, Dolph?” he asked, helping him to a stand.

Dolph laughed with humiliation, “I have a confession to make, babe.”

“You can’t skate for bollocks, can you?” Neville’s face went deadpan.

Dolph smiled bashfully.

“Guess we’ll be getting that two on one after all!” Five minutes later Sami was skating parallel to, who Neville moved backwards, holding Dolph’s hands to let him learn how to balance. “They’re setting up half the rink for our match.”

“Brilliant,” Neville grinned, turning to Dolph, “Wanna be goalie?”

“I thought it was two on one?”

“You don’t really count,” Neville laughed fondly.

Another gun shot. Dolph clutched his torso this time as the phantom bullet passed through his ribs. He would’ve wanted to melt into the ice in shame if he didn’t see Owens speed-skating towards them, ball of shaved ice in hand. “BABE, LOOK OUT!” He grabbed Neville and dragged them sidewards as the ball flung past and exploded onto the rink barrier behind them.

“FUCK!”

Neville stared at Dolph, appalled, “You _can_ skate!”

“Yeah, I lied,” Dolph said defeatedly.

“Ooh, a double turn, very nice,” Sami clapped, “I didn’t see that coming.”

 _Shut up,_ Dolph thought.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!!” Kevin roared, slamming the blade of his skates into the ice with frustration.

“Oi! No swearing on the rink,” an assistant at the barrier yelled.

“FUCK YOU!”

After a stern talking to from the manager and Sami buying lunch for a mother and her son who Kevin made cry from his swearing, the four got set up for the two on one handicap ice hockey match with Dolph allowed at rinkside. Though he ended up just being the guy who had to collect rogue pucks as Neville easily out-skated both his opponents.

“POINT FROM BEHIND,” Neville twirled his stick above his head after scoring a goal through Sami’s legs.

“How are you so good?” Dolph asked by the net as Kevin called time-out to argue with his teammate.

Neville shrugged, “I really liked Mighty Ducks when I was a kid.”

“Hey, when you two are done bickering, can I join?” Dolph called out.

“Screw you,” Kevin yelled back, “We’re outmatched as it is.”

Dolph felt a sense of pride as a small group of onlookers crowded around the barrier to watch Neville humiliate Sami and Kevin as they failed to co-ordinate as a team. “THIRTY SECONDS ON THE CLOCK,” he yelled, glancing to the timer on the scoreboard. Sami careened towards Neville’s goal before Owens shouldered him out of the way to take control of the puck. Neville sped towards Kevin before changing direction at the last second, stealing the puck to club it, where it shot perfectly into the goal.

The buzzer blared into the rink and Neville chopped his crotch several times at Owens, who grabbed Neville’s stick and broke it over his knee.

“OI,” the manager yelled, “YOU’RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT, ASSHOLE.”

“NO SWEARING ON THE RINK,” Kevin screamed back, picking up the puck which had rebounded from the goal and threatened to throw it at the manager.

Sami got to his feet and slid over to Kevin to shove him, “Are you serious?! I _had_ that.”

“It’s 12-4, stupid, we were going to lose anyway.”

“Well at least we could’ve lost 11-5!”

Neville skated over to Dolph with a big grin, “Did you see me?!”

“Hell yeah, kid, you annihilated them!”

Dolph wrapped his arm around Neville and dipped him, taking his lips fiercely. Neville was naturally receptive until his eyes shot open and pushed them apart hurriedly, probably realising they were in a public place. A girl at the barrier squealed.

Neville inhaled, face flushed, "What are you doing?! We're--"

Kevin and Sami were standing side by side, mouths agape. The puck dropped out of Kevin's hand.

"I thought you were lying," said Kevin. "Those two? Really?"

Sami rolled his eyes and punched his arm, "You never believe me when I tell you things."

Neville's lids halved devilishly and he grabbed Dolph's shirt to drag him back into the kiss. Dolph hummed in pleasant surprise.

"Shut up," Neville murmured into his lips.

_In your face, Sami Zayn._


End file.
